


Something Borrowed

by Faerytold



Category: Manifest (TV)
Genre: Benvi, Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytold/pseuds/Faerytold
Summary: They came back from the dead to a world that had left them behind. Now it’s time to see which bridges they need to repair, which bridges they need to build, and which bridges are better off burned.





	Something Borrowed

Ben pushed open the door of the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop Saanvi had texted the address to. It was cozy. Quaint, maybe, was a better word. There were a few formal tables, all next to the outside window, with only a chair each. The rest of the room had low coffee tables surrounded by a eclectic assortment of couches and chairs. A few people were there all alone, either on a tablet or reading a text book. Clearly, he was here before the college rush. 

Saanvi was seated in a corner, far away from windows. It was almost unnoticeable, except for her clearly waving Ben over. He obliged, walking straight past the order counter. 

“Hot coffee,” Saanvi said, placing a paper drink up in front of him. She pushed a small pile of creams and sugars toward him. He picked up four of the sugar packets and emptied them into the coffee. 

He flashed her a smile. “Your text made this sound urgent.”

Saanvi nodded. She watched as he took a drink of the coffee and then sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know who else to talk to.”

Immediately, Ben tensed. “What’s wrong?”

It took a few deep breaths for Saanvi to speak. Her hand absentmindedly went to her cheek. “I don’t know. Nothing. Everything.” She swallowed. “After what happened with Alice -” 

“That wasn’t your fault.” Ben reached across the table and put a comforting hand over hers. “I’m glad no one got hurt. I tried talking to Adrien, but I don’t think he’s going to back down with this church thing.” He leaned back, taking his hand with him. 

Saanvi shook her head in frustration. “That’s just it. What happens next time? I doubt it’s only Adrien with a cult like that. They think we’re saints.” She sighed. “What happens when the next person brings a gun into the hospital? I’m not even that sort of doctor, Ben.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Ben who broke the silence. “Maybe you should take a break.” He held up a hand in an attempt to prevent her protests. “Not off work, but from the overwork. I’ve heard the nurses saying it, too. Why don’t you come back with me and try to relax?”

Saanvi took a sip of her own coffee, pondering the proposition. Then she nodded. “Okay. They ordered me off for the next two days, anyway. It couldn’t hurt to try.”

Ben grinned. “Perfect. Maybe you could be Cal at Bananagrams.” Saanvi smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plan as of yet. Feel free to leave a comment or constructive criticism. I plan to have fun and explore these characters and their relationships.


End file.
